


Nov. '99

by dietplainlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Tape, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick errand. Grab the box of video tapes from Rey's house and choose some clips for MTV. But Rose finds something she never would have expected among all the tour videos.Inspired by one of my favorite Sherlolly fics, Client Billing 2012 by sunken_standard.





	Nov. '99

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Client Billing 2012'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460687) by [sunken_standard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken_standard/pseuds/sunken_standard). 



> This fic is set in the same universe as The Great Big No, but you don't have to read that in order to enjoy this one. If you do enjoy it, though, feel free to check out its parent fic, because you'll love it, too. 
> 
> Thanks to mollymatterrs/occasionallycreative for making a beautiful moodboard to go with this fic. https://kylo-wouldnt-like-those-chips.tumblr.com/post/179421054421

The box of tapes is supposed to be on the closet shelf in the guest room at Rey’s house in Venice. Rose has double checked the email at least five times, and knows it by heart. A big shoe box covered in glitter and puff paint. The only thing on the shelf in the guest room closet, however, is a row of Doc Martens in five different colors and three different floral prints. She hasn’t seen Rey wear a pair of Docs since the first tour they were on together, when Paige’s band opened for Rey. 

So, the box is definitely not on the shelf, or anywhere else in the closet. Since Rey is currently on an airplane en route to London, Rose has to make an executive decision: do a little snooping, or wait until Rey lands and pray she has reception on her cell phone, otherwise she’ll have to leave a message with the hotel and wait for a return call, which could come in the middle of the night. 

Snooping it is, then. Her deadline for delivering this tour diary package to MTV is tighter than she’d like, and Rey was adamant that one of her team do the editing, not someone at the network. There was no way she was handing over a box of videotapes to some rando. Rose doesn’t think there’s anything too bad on them, but she also hadn’t been around every second on tour, and Rey really likes to smoke pot. There’s no doubt she’s on camera doing it, and even if she’s not, there’s no telling what she and the other band members might have said while on it.

No scandals on Rose’s watch, not on tour when she’s managing, and not after, when she’s fulfilling some nebulous role between assistant and friend. And, as a friend, Rey definitely won’t mind if she takes a look in some of the other closets and cupboards, considering the circumstances. 

She pokes around under the bed and in the dresser before moving to Rey’s bedroom. Her search there is short. The box is in the closet with Rey’s other shoes. The housekeeper must have moved it there without looking inside. There are a bunch of other things in the box as well, so Rose takes it over to the bed to have a look. 

It’s basically a keepsake box, the tapes thrown in with folded notes, postcards, friendship bracelets, mixtapes, and a snow globe from Albuquerque. There’s a smaller box inside with a mood ring, a locket and a set of baby barrettes. 

The tapes are all HI-8, but Rose has the camera Rey used on tour already hooked up to her TV at home. Rey’s had it for at least as long as Rose has known her. One of the things they bonded over in the beginning was how they use things until they fall apart, an aversion to being wasteful drilled into them during rough childhoods. It’s cool, though, because it’ll give the tour diaries a raw, unpolished look. 

Rose is supposed to watch the videos and choose clips before taking them to her editor friend. There’s no info about content on any of them, just the dates, so Rose puts them in chronological order. There are several that are from before and after tour, including one marked “Nov. ‘99.” Rose hesitates. That would have been when Rey and Kylo Ren were first together, not long before the big scandal. 

It’s obviously none of her business. It’s probably just Thanksgiving or something, anyway, and she doesn’t have time for distractions. Still, she puts it in her tote bag with the others and heads out. 

The 405 is relatively clear on her way back to her apartment in Garden Grove, but it still takes almost an hour, and her mind keeps going back to the tape. Why had she included it? Just curiosity about Rey before her career blew up, or something else?

No matter. She’s got a job to do and that comes first. 

Two hours into her task, she finally caves. She gets up to get a drink and a snack, and when she comes back into the living room, her fingers hover over the next tape, before picking up the one from ‘99.

“It’s fine,” she says as she puts the tape in the camera. She says it again as she presses play. 

The video opens on a blurry shot of white carpet. The date on the screen is late November, so it very well could be from Thanksgiving

Rose hears Kylo before she sees him.. “This is insane,” he says. Judging from the direction of the sound, he’s not the one holding the camera.

“It’ll be fine,” Rey says, revealing herself as the camera operator. 

“Tell that to Pam and Tommy.”

Rey laughs. Rose recognizes that laugh. It’s Rey’s stoned laugh; easier, looser, and lower than her sober one. The camera jiggles, going in and out of focus, then Rey lifts it, revealing a king sized bed with rumpled sheets and blankets. Kylo Ren is lounging at the head of that  bed, shirtless, with his jeans unzipped. 

“Jesus,” Rose whispers. 

Kylo is still a beautiful man, in that rock star way that has as much to do with charisma and mystery as DNA, but this was five years ago, when he was at the peak of his superstardom. His hair falls almost to his shoulders, tangled and wild, as though someone’s hands have been in it for an extended period of time. He’s broad and pale, leaning back against the headboard, and he’s looking at Rey as though she invented orgasms. 

Rey zooms in as Kylo slips his hand inside his underwear, and Rose frantically hits pause, freezing the image just as his fingers disappear. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Rose says. “Shit, fuck, damn.” 

Her first thought is that she has definitely stumbled across a Rey and Kylo Ren sex tape. Her second thought is that she is going to have to turn up at Mass tomorrow, because the fact that she was the one to find this tape and not her editor or God forbid, someone at MTV, is clearly a miracle on par with the loaves and fishes. 

Her third thought is that she’s not going to be able to take Holy Communion because she is definitely going to watch this tape and there will be no time for confession. 

Speaking of communion, this definitely calls for a glass of wine. Or a shot of tequila. But she doesn’t move, afraid that if she steps away, lets this out of her sight for a moment, someone will break in through the window, steal the camera, pawn it, and then some sleazy pawn shop owner will find it, realize he's struck gold, and within days, Rey and Kylo will knock Paris Hilton right off the front page of all the gossip rags. 

Her hand shakes a little as she presses play.

Rey walks closer to the bed as Kylo reaches further, moving his hand rhythmically. The image skews wildly again and Rose gets a blurred view of a wall, a door, Kylo’s legs, and finally back to Kylo, zoomed in on his nose.  

“Fuck,” Rey says, and zooms out. Based on the angle, she’s climbed on the bed--hence the crazy camera work--and is straddling Kylo’s thighs. His eyes are closed, but he’s got a big grin on his face. “Look at the camera,” Rey whines. 

He complies, and Rose gasps a little. His eyes really are his best feature, and at this moment, they’re so soft and full of love that it’s a bit dizzying.  He reaches up and the camera is forgotten, falling on its side on the bed. From the sound of it, Kylo is kissing Rey, deeply, but Rose can’t tell for sure because the camera is pointed at a gold record hanging above a dresser. Kylo’s room, then. 

“Are you going to use that camera or not?” Kylo murmurs. 

“Yeah,” she says. “I’ll put it on the dresser.”

“No, give it to me.”

More fumbling, and the camera is on Rey. Rose’s mouth goes dry when she sees her. 

She’s also nude from the waist up, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders and covering her breasts. Her cheeks and lips are flushed; this is clearly not the first time they’ve had sex that day. Possibly that hour.

Rose has seen Rey topless before.It's inevitable when you share a tour bus and help someone in her dressing room. (Plus she suspects that Rey has a little bit of an exhibitionist streak in her.) But she's never seen her body in this context. Tall and willowy isn’t really Rose’s type, so she’s never thought of her sexually at all. 

Kylo’s left hand comes into frame, brushing Rey’s hair aside and cupping her breast. His hand covers it completely, and Rey leans into it slightly, closing her eyes and sighing.

“I'll never get enough of this, letting you touch me.”

“I'll never stop,” he says. She smiles and leans in, pushing the camera aside. More kissing sounds ensue, thought he view this time is of Rey’s back and the curve of her ass. As they break apart, Kylo aims the camera again, focusing on Rey’s hands as she pulls down Kylo’s pants and boxers and pulls out Kylo’s dick. 

“Are you kidding me?” Rose says, when she sees the size of it. She pauses the video. 

Rey’s hand barely fits around it, and the length makes Rose wince. She doesn’t know if she’s envious of Rey or feels sorry for her.  

Rey, however, is undaunted, and wastes no time pulling Kylo’s pants and underwear the rest of the way off and tossing them aside, before standing up and getting rid of her own underwear. He keeps the camera trained on her as she crawls back onto the bed and resumes straddling his thighs, then the angle changes, as though he’s moved his arm to the side, resting his arm on the bed and holding the camera up. 

Rey gazes down at his dick while stroking it, one corner of her mouth turned up. 

“Ready?” she asks, looking directly into the camera. 

“Always,” he says. 

Still holding onto him, she lifts up on her knees and scoots forward, biting her lip as she gets in position. Rose squeezes her thighs together involuntarily as she watches Rey slide down onto Kylo’s cock. It’s been a long time since she’s had sex with a man, but she can practically feel it as she watches. That first moment is always so good. 

The couple on the screen think so, too, judging by Kylo’s soft moan and Rey’s sigh. 

The camera is too close to get her full body at once, so Kylo focuses at first on their hips, on Rey’s slow slide up and down and his own hips, rising to meet her.  He then slowly pans up her body to her face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth hangs open slightly, a thick lock of damp hair falling in front of her face. 

This Rey is thinner than now, her breasts smaller, a couple of ribs still poking through. The few months of plenty haven’t quite erased the years of deprivation yet. She’s stunning, though.

“Watching you on the screen is unreal,” Kylo says. 

“You’ve got that right,” Rose says. 

Rey smiles and tosses her head. She looks into the camera again. “Let me see.”

There’s some fumbling as he flips the viewscreen around. Rey’s eyes widen when she sees herself. “Now I want to see you fucking me.”

“Jesus, Rey,” he says. He brings the camera back down her body, to that patch of dark hair and his cock sliding in and out of her like a piston. His left hand comes into frame, grasping her hip at first, squeezing the soft flesh and running up and down the curve of her waist, settling on her hip again, his long fingers reaching to press on Rey’s clit. 

Rose has watched plenty of porn. This video is completely amateur in so many ways, but it’s mesmerizing. Sure, the angle is a little too close and the picture a bit dark, but the lighting is soft and even though they’re both impossibly beautiful, their bodies are still so natural. Most importantly, these are two people who actually care about each other. They’re in the first flush of love, when you can’t get enough of each other, to the detriment of other important things in your life, like eating, sleeping and friends. Once, Rose had been so caught up in a new girlfriend that she missed two of her friends having a passionate fling, breaking up, then getting engaged. 

It’s also the time when people are willing to take gigantic risks, because their brains are frying in a skillet of hormones. Risks like making a sex tape with your boyfriend of a couple of months who just happens to be an international super star a few months before your own album debut, and then just throw it in a box with a bunch of keepsakes and then use that same box to throw your video diaries from tour in years later and then somehow forget about it. 

Jesus, does love make a person stupid. 

The camera is trained on Rey’s face again. It’s obvious she’s close to her peak, her head thrown back slightly, eyes closed, cheeks and chest pink, something between a sigh and a moan escaping her in short bursts. 

“Fuck,” Kylo says. Up until now, he’d done a commendable job of keeping the camera focused and steady, but as Rey starts to fall apart, so does his composure, and the camera clatters to the ground, giving Rose a lovely view across a clothes-scattered floor to a set of sliding doors. 

Kylo doesn’t move to retrieve that camera, and Rey doesn’t falter. The bed frame squeaks faster and Rose imagines Kylo has grabbed ahold of Rey’s other hip, either holding her so he can thrust into her, or pushing and pulling with her thrusts. There are more kissing sounds, so she’s probably leaning over him, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit and helping her orgasm along. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later her panting stops abruptly, then Rey moans, low and breathy. The bed springs creak at a slower pace, but no less powerfully, then slowly peter out, leaving nothing but the sound of their breath. 

“You okay?” Kylo asks into the silence. 

“Absolutely perfect,” she gasps. “But my thighs are shot.”

“We should probably eat. You’re all out of potassium or whatever.”

“You haven’t finished yet.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not a quitter,” she says. “Put the camera on the dresser and fuck me from behind.”

“It’s a better view if I hold it.”

“For you, maybe, but want to be able to see your face when I watch it. Besides, you’re gonna need both hands.”

Kylo is right, at least if you go by how most porn is shot. But Rey’s reasoning is pretty solid.  Kylo must come to the same conclusion, because he picks up the camera and moves it to the dresser. He adjusts the angle and zoom until the entire bed is in frame, standing in front of it, close enough that Rose can count the moles on his chest, then stalks back over to the bed. Rey is on her back, and he hovers over her on all fours. “I love you,” he says, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I love you.” 

Rose almost presses stop, then, guilt washing over her. This moment is more intimate than anything else she’s watched. At this point, they can’t have said those words to each other many times before. It wouldn’t have become habit yet, the words coming out tentatively, as though they’ll call without getting a response. 

Then Rey says, “Now fuck me til I scream,” and Rose is sucked right back in again. 

Kylo flips her onto her stomach and runs his hands up her body from her thighs to her neck and back down. When he reaches her hips, he grabs ahold and pulls them up and back, lifting Rey to her hands and knees. He continues to caress her ass, that monster cock nudging against her. She presses back and he pulls her toward him, Rey moaning deeply as he slides into her. 

There’s no build up this time, no languid start, no teasing. He grabs Rey’s hips and fucks her hard and fast. Rey doesn’t scream--yet-- but muffles her sharp cries in her pillow, until Kylo lifts her up again, wrapping one arm around her waist and folding over her. Instead of thrusting into her, he slams her onto his cock. Rose shifts, hugging her knees and peeking over them, again not sure if she’s envious of Rey or feels sorry for her. 

Rey’s hair falls down, obscuring her face, and Kylo brushes it back, whispering in her ear. “Say how much you love it.”

“So...fucking...much,” Rey says, reaching back and grabbing onto the hand that’s still on her hip. He pulls her against him hard, one, two, three times, then pulls out, left hand on her waist as he finishes with his right, long ropes of semen splattering on Rey’s back. Both of them are breathing fast and hard, and Rey melts into the mattress as Kylo releases her. There’s a t-shirt hanging on the footboard, which he grabs to clean Rey’s back before flopping down next to her He throws an arm around her and she turns on her side and snuggles into him, burying her face in his chest. 

“Should I turn that off, or do you want it to record us while we sleep?”

Rey looks over her shoulder. “Stay right there,” she says to him.  She gets up and walks toward the camera, her body glowing with sweat and love. She leans in, gifting the viewer with a wicked smile before she presses stop. 

Rose flops back on her sofa, mildly exhausted and more than a little turned on. There’s a little guilt creeping in at the edges, along with relief that she doesn’t have to see Rey face to face for a month. She finishes her water in a few gulps and goes to get that glass of wine. 

There’s no way she can go back to calmly watching Rey’s tour diaries now, however, so she grabs the phone to call her girlfriend. 

“Kaydi?” she says, when she answers. “I know I said I’d be working tonight but I’ve got a couple hours free. Wanna come over?”


End file.
